


American Beauty/American Psycho

by FromOZwithlove



Series: 452 Songfics [5]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, pretty odd era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromOZwithlove/pseuds/FromOZwithlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of American Beauty/American Psycho by Fall Out Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Beauty/American Psycho

Ryan looked really, really cute. Or maybe that was the drugs, Brendon wondered, the weed they'd smoked making a golden fuzz in his brain that made everything seem awesome. Spencer and Jon had stumbled off a while ago, slouching against each other and pressing sloppy kisses against each other's cheeks and necks, leaving Brendon and Ryan sitting there, sipping beers and laughing at nothing. 

Ryan scooted closer to Brendon until their hips and thighs were flush against each other. He dropped his head onto Brendon's shoulder, grinning lazily up at him. Brendon always liked Ryan more like this, high, when he was relaxed and slightly childlike. Ryan pushed further against Brendon, almost nocking him over and causing them both to hold back laughter. "Brenny," Ryan sang. "Do you know the only way to beat a weeping angel?" Brendon giggled, turning so that there foreheads were pushed together.

"No. How?" 

"Get a goldfish."

Ryan surged forward, his cool, chapped lips meeting Brendon's warm, chapsticked ones. The moment lasted, slow and sweet, before they pulled back, hazel orbs meeting brown ones. They both smiled. "I won't move if you don't." Ryan said, his breath ghosting against Brendon's lips. "I won't." Brendon confirmed, leaning back in again.


End file.
